Second chance
by thelittlepalmtree
Summary: Gilbert is supposed to be dead, but God is willing to forgive him, so he has to live out his term of purgatory on earth disconnected from his nation. Summary not so good, sorry. T for safety, there's a bit of swearing.
1. Prologue

Second Chance

Prologue

The angel sighed as she looked at the boy before her. He wasn't really a boy, in fact he was physically almost thirty, but she had seen so many old men that anyone under sixty looked boyish to her. Anyway, he was very cocky; she could see it in the way he held himself and the way he sneered at the world mockingly. If she had been a fan of children's books, she would have thought of Peter Pan when she saw him, but she did not read children's books and did her best to avoid children at all cost.

She sighed as she looked at him. Unfortunately she would not be taking this one with her. Pity, he was the kind she liked most to take. For the first time in a while she made herself visible to a living soul. At first he jumped up, and then slowly recognition came into his eyes. A normal person might have pitied him, seeing his too-tight skin stretched over a skeleton figure, but the angel did not think this was unusual, all the people she met looked like this. He looked at her, determined to keep his dignity, though when staring her in the face that was very hard to do. Somehow he managed it though, and what struck her was that he did not seem afraid, or resigned, or hateful, or even happy, for the first time, someone had looked at her as a person. She almost expected him to introduce himself and offer his hand.

"So it's over then?" he asked the way some people ask about the weather.

"So-sorry, but no," did she just appologize? He should be jumping fo joy!

Confusion crossed his face, "Wait, who are you?"

"I am what you might call the angel of death." this might seem a strange thing for the boy to simply accept, but you must understand that the boy was dying, and at one point he had been highly religious, to top it all off she was not human, anyone could see that. She was far too beautiful and far too hideous to be human, she was wild and serene, cold and comforting, bitter and sweet, such contradictions are impossible in a human, and if you had seen her you would have understood that she was not a being that belonged in our world.

She remembered the last time she had taken a nation, that time he looked peaceful, and ready. The time before had been quick and violent, she'd barely gotten a glimpse of her victim. Nations always died because of extreme circumstances, but this one wasn't going to get off so easy. She looked him up and down, remembering what her instructions had been.

_Watch out for him. Guide him, I know you don't want to, but you must obey me child._

"Oh..." The boy looked confused, "I thought you said I wasn't going to die."

"What I can't hop in for a visit?" she laughed at her own joke.

"Umm..."

She sighed, "Basically the man upstairs feels bad for you. See, you've got a first class ticket for damnation—don't feel bad, it's where most of you nations end up, what with your wars and your genocides, you can't help it. Anyway, since you were faithful the big guy wants to cut you some slack. You've heard of purgatory?"-the boy nodded-"Well the truth is, purgatory is earth. Humans spend their time wandering around as souls without bodies, where as you will be wandering around without your nation. It may seem weird at first but you'll get used to it kid."

Many times throughout this monologue the boy had tried to object, but she just kept talking. Now she let herself disappear and watched as her words became reality.

At first he looked very confused, then his eyes widened and he clutched his chest as a million connections were severed. Soon he cried out and a blonde teenager ran into the room, shouting in German. He simply pushed him away, gasping for breath. It was rather impressive that he didn't faint, the angel thought. Eventually the pain faded to a dull ache and over time even that would give way to simply an empty feeling, as if he lacked something. While it wasn't hell it was a torture all of its own, and wondering around this world feeling like that would be no easy task.

.


	2. Chapter 1

_**So people seem to like this story, which makes me happy. It's actually the first fic I've posted in a loooooooong time, and my first time ever posting anything on fanfiction. Anyway…Please review, I don't own anything yadda yadda. **_

Chapter one

Gilbert had been ready to die. He had made peace with the world, apologized to old enemies, changed his ways, yadda, yadda. Then this divine chick comes around and says "sorry pal not today" with her holier-than-thou attitude (it did not occur to him that she was indeed holier than he was). Then she did some creepy voodoo crap and now he felt so...empty.

He looked at himself in the mirror. In the last few weeks he had begun to resemble a cancer patient, and he'd barely been able to move, but this morning when he woke up it was like he'd never begun to fade in the first place. Hell he looked like he was ready to be an empire again!

But inside things were different. He had always taken for granted that he would be connected to his people, but now he understood. They weren't Prussian anymore. They were German. History would say that it was just a change of name, and the unification did not destroy Prussia. But since when did the humans ever get history right?

He sighed, there was nothing to do but put on a brave face and pretend things were back to—ding dong

Now who could that be?

He opened the door to a green-eyed brunette. Almost instantly her arms were wrapped around his neck. He felt something on his shoulder, were those tears? "L-Liz! What's gotten into you?"

She looked up at him, those lovely green eyes glossy with tears, making them sparkle like real emeralds, "You're supposed to be dead! You idiot! How can you be alive?"

"Gee…" He stepped away, "Sorry to let you down there." He crossed his arms. He had never seen her cry, and now she was upset because he was alive? Well that's just great.

She laughed smiling "Th-that's not what I meant, I'm so happy you're alive, you have no idea Gil!" She hugged him again.

"You know Mangary, you're acting more and more like a girl by the day." He was glad her face was pressed into his shoulder because she couldn't see him blushing. She was hugging him like she was scared he'd vanish, and who knows, maybe he would.

"Well it's a good thing I am a girl then isn't it?" She growled.

"I'm still not convinced," He smirked, "Maybe you should let me touch your ti—"

And then she punched him.

"Ow! I thought you were happy to see me!"

"Not anymore," She frowned, taking on her usual critical expression. Thank goodness she was back to normal, "Now invite me in moron."

"Would you like to come in, mang—ow! Ow! Ow! Not the face!"

The two were soon interrupted by a lanky blonde teenager entering the room. Elizaveta quickly released her childhood friend (punching bag), to run over and embrace the boy. "Oh look you grew!" She grinned. The boy, who was not used to this kind of affection, blushed and hugged back. She smiled and remarked how he'd gotten taller than her now. This only made him blush more.

"Yeah, yeah," Gilbert growled after a while, "Shouldn't you be heading home, Mangary?"

She let the insult slide for once, "How rude!"

"Bruder," Ludwig almost pouted, "Let her stay, please?" that boy! He was being more and more manipulative each day.

"Alright! fine! But this is only for you, West!" He was lying, he never wanted her to leave. Rather he wanted to bury his face in that soft dark hair, stare into those big green eyes, taste her creamy tan skin….Damn! Snap out of it Gil!

He was really thankful that she had come. It only took a few moments for him to almost forget the ache in his chest. How he had missed her. She'd visited a couple times while he was fading, but he'd told her not to come back. She looked really hurt when he said that, but he wasn't going to let her see him like that. For the first time he felt better about being alive.

Next time, I won't let her leave, he thought as she played some strange game with his brother. He loved them both so much; it was amazing how well they'd gotten along. Then again, Liz managed to get along with most people, especially children—for west was a child when they met—because of her bright smile and motherly demeanor. Plus when she came around she was mostly the one that cooked and cleaned. She was almost like a mother, or at least a big sister, to that kid now. Gil wondered if the kid didn't have a crush on her too, what with the way his eyes wandered to her chest, waist, hips, and legs every time she wasn't looking. Gilbert tried—unsuccessfully—to stop himself from doing the same.

Finally it was night time, and Ludwig was sent to bed. The two old friends were left to themselves. Liz looked especially beautiful in the moonlight, her body swaying just a little bit from the alcohol. She was a strange one when it came to drinking. If you got a little bit of alcohol into her, she softened and became the cuddly, feminine angel that she hated, and this effect increased until bam! She turned into the warrior, badass man that she tried to suppress, often spitting, cursing, and getting into fights with men twice her size…and winning. Now she'd only had just enough to be tipsy. The result was that she was curled up into his side, her arms affectionately draped on his shoulders.

"So what's new with you?" He said taking a gulp of beer. God he could feel her chest pressed up against him and her breath tickled his neck. It took all his will power not to lean into her touch, to just pretend he didn't care. Somehow it was even more precious to him now, as if she could keep away the emptiness.

"I'm getting married," She giggled.

What?

What?

WHAT?

"Th-that's nice," He pulled away from her and stood up. She looked up at him questioningly, "Who's the lucky guy?" Not specs, not specs, not specs, not—

"Mr. Austria," She beamed.

VERDAMNIT!

"Ah..um…excuse me…" He went outside. She had looked confused, but he didn't notice that as he bolted down the street. It felt good to run again. He finally stopped by a building, where the hell was he? It suddenly didn't matter as he went into a back alley to vomit.

"Damn it Liz!" He held his chest and let tears flow down his cheeks. Why did this hurt so much? It almost hurt more than when he severed ties with his nation. "With that guy…"

If she had fallen in love with someone, someone who truly cared about her, someone who would take care of her, someone who deserved her, he'd like to think that he would have supported her. But that bastard Austria? That guy wasn't capable of loving her! He only wanted her because she was the only one in his empire who would stay! Damn it! Why him?

He leaned against the wall of the building. He thought he felt a hand around his shoulder, but later he wouldn't be sure.* Why couldn't he just have died? Even hell would be better than this...

*Yup that would be Angel-chan


	3. Chapter 2

**_So yesterday a bolt of lightning struck a tree in my yard O-O_**

**_I just thought I'd share that with you all...anyway, I was going to update weekly but I got bored...so since I already have the whole thing written I decided to add another chapter. Thanks to all the people who review ^w^ it makes me happy to know that people are actually reading this. To those that don't review, tsk tsk tsk_**.

Chapter Two

Gilbert took another drag from his cigarette, the smoke curling and dancing until it joined the vast cloud that obscured the ceiling of the crowded meeting room. God living forever was boring. He knew that angel had said he'd only be alive until he atoned for his sins, but he figured he'd need forever to do that, plus she hadn't shown her face since then. If it wasn't for the ever-present emptiness he would have thought it was all a dream, and he'd cured himself through his own awesomeness.

Though that was still entirely possible, he smirked to himself. It wasn't all bad, though, at least he didn't have to attend those stupid meetings—oh wait he was attending one now! Well how did that happen? Oh yeah, his stupid brother decided it would be fun to drag him along! Damn West, he obviously wasn't raised right.

_And who's fault is that? _

Gilbert spun around. It wasn't the first time he thought he'd heard something. Ever since that whole purgatory thing he'd been plagued by ghostly arms accidentally brushing against him, a female voice that would comment on his thoughts every once in a while, and sometimes he'd see a face or a wing or a set of eyes. At first it freaked him out, but then he remembered the angel of death, well maybe if she existed other angels existed too.

"_Hey Gil let's go! What are you waiting for?" An annoyed boy held his sword in the starting position. _

"_I'm just praying," The Prussian crossed himself._

"_To who?" He growled, frustrated, "Come on! Just hurry up so I can kick your ass already!" _

"_Oh shove it Eli!" _

"_You're the one who should shove it! Who's so important anyway?" _

_The albino shifted nervously, "I-It's my guardian angel?" _

_Eli laughed, "Are you kidding me?" _

"_Shut up!" _

"_Let's just train!" Eli lunged at his opponent. They fell into combat. At first they seemed pretty evenly matched, but Gilbert left his right side unguarded and Eli took advantage quickly. He was about to win when he tripped over something in the brush. Gilbert pinned his friend to the ground._

"_Ahahaha! Never mock the angel!" _

"Gil!" a hand came into contact with the back of his head.

"Ow! Shit Mangary!"

"What are you still doing here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Germany already left with Italy!"

"So? Oh…crap." His damn brother! Why was it that whenever Italy came around, West completely forgot about him.

"Idiot!"

"Well what are you still doing here Mangary?" The Prussian shouted back, "We're the only ones left!"

"I was waiting for Mr. Austria—"

"Oh yeah, I forgot it's always specs," He said, not a little bitterly.

"Yeah it is, he's my hu—friend." She replied, slipping.

"Whatever."

There was a long silence.

"Do you want a ride?" She sighed.

He didn't really want to walk all the way back to Germany, "Yeah…thanks, I owe you one."

"You owe me a thousand," She smiled a bit.

She led him to her car. Before she stepped in she lit a cigarette of her own. Without thinking Gilbert blurted out, "Hey you shouldn't smoke!"

She looked at the cigarette in his own hand, not willing to dignify his comment with a response.

"It's different for me!"

"Are you kidding me?" she stared at him.

"J-just forget I said anything!" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…I will," she slid into the driver's seat.

"Yeah...Thanks…"

There was another awkward silence. It seemed like that happened a lot these days. As a rule they refrained from talking about her marriage, and generally avoided the topic of her ex-husband if possible. She probably thought he was being considerate. It was a touchy topic for her, and every time she thought of him, every time she saw him, every time she heard his name, or even piano music old wounds were reopened, he could see it in that small frown that flashed over her face in these moments. She'd even quit playing violin, despite having promised Bartok himself that she'd never stop.

Just another promise that man made her break

They ended up spending the rest of the drive in silence. When she reached his house he sighed, knowing he'd just let another opportunity slip away. He never cherished the time he had with her. "Ich liebe dich..."

"What?"

Oh shit…did he actually say that out loud?

She stared at him with a huge blush on her face. "What did you just say?"

"Ich…Ich…" he couldn't think of anything stupid to make up. God why did he say that? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Oh well…he already screw himself over why not go all the way with it? He grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss. Finally! He buried his fingers into her hair, he drank in her soft skin for the first time. Her lips were warm and a bit salty. He probably wouldn't see her for a long time, so he might as well savor this moment.

That was when she plunged her tongue into his mouth.

Damn woman, she wasn't cute at all.

He felt himself being pushed back into his seat against the window. Her body pressed against his as she took just as much of him as he had of her. It went on like this for what could have been minutes or years. When she finally broke away it was for air. She was the first to speak.

"What was that about loving me?"

"I'm not sure words can describe how I feel right now," He smirked. Now she acted girlish, blushing and looking at him innocently. Evil, manipulative, ensnaring, tempting, teasing, cruel, cold, bitter, wicked woman.

"Then don't use your words." She hovered over him, unfortunately as she did this she opened the door, making the two of them fall into the street. Gilbert only felt the sensation of falling and then a sharp pain in the back of his head. Then he noticed Liz was sprawled out on top of him. Her face was very close and he was looking into her deep green eyes, not listening to her talking when he heard something disturbing.

"…bleeding!"

"What?"

"Gil! You're bleeding!" She scrambled up, though he didn't want her to, screw the blood. Then he saw her hand was covered in blood. He wrinkled his nose at the sight. "Come on; let me get you a bandage." She pulled him into the house.

He just followed her, starting to feel dizzy. When they entered the house they could hear Feliciano's high pitched voice chattering and Ludwig's baritone responses. Elizaveta placed her friend on the couch and darted away. She appeared again, only to put something on the back of his head that stung. When he protested she smirked and said, "Take it like a man!"

So he grumbled and let her press, prod and sting him. Finally it was over and he hesitantly raised his hand to let his fingers brush against a patch of fabric.

She looked into his eyes for a while, "I don't think you have a concussion…" She said. Most of the nations had enough wartime experience to treat any injuries they or those around them might acquire.

"Well that's good," He laughed nervously, "Wouldn't want to kill anymore brain cells would I?"

Thankfully Ludwig burst into the room. "Bruder! What happened?"

"This one jumped me," He gestured to Elizaveta.

"Wh-what?" She blushed, "You kissed me first!" and then she blushed darker, realizing that she just confirmed that they'd been kissing, a claim made every other day by the Prussian.

Ludwig looked between the two, but Feliciano, who had just entered, ran up to Elizaveta and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ve~ Hungary~" Those two were always hugging and cooing at each other.

"Already in the arms of another," Gilbert smirked, growing in confidence, "what an easy woman."

"Be quiet or I'll need to give you another bandage." She smirked back, returning to her usual sardonic self.

"Italia…" Ludwig said with a knowing look, "Let's leave these two alone."

"Ve~ Can we play soccer?" Feliciano said, now clinging to the German. Ludwig looked at his brother and sighed, "Alright, but only one game."

They were alone. "So…" Gilbert said looking at her.

"So?"

"So, what was that, earlier?"

She blushed, and then she looked away. Something changed in her face, "It was a mistake."

He felt a familiar pang in his chest, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I...This was a mistake Gil."

"At least look at me when you break my heart," He growled.

She looked surprised, as if she didn't think he had a heart to break. "What are you talking about?"

"I love you! I don't know why, because honestly you're a real bitch," He said standing up, "You're always off with Specs! And you're always acting like you're so perfect and so innocent! Like you didn't know that I love you! How could you not know? Everyone else knows! West knows! France knows! Spain knows! Even Feli knows, and Feli doesn't know anything!"

She had retreated within herself, now all he could see was that cold exterior she presented to people she hated."Are you done?"

"Ja," Damn it, why did she have to make that face at him?

"I love you." She said, but the words fell flat when she said them like that, "I love you enough to know that I'm not good for you. I really wish I was, but I'm not. I know I'm a bad person, and I know I'm selfish, and I'm just going to break your heart. Earlier I slipped, but I won't let it happen again."

She turned to go, but he caught her wrist. Hugging her from behind, he pressed his face into the crook of her neck, "Liz…" He felt like an idiot acting like this. Everything she'd said was right, and everything he'd said was right, but he couldn't help it, he almost wanted her to break his heart, at least it meant she was still there. "Don't go…don't look at me with that face."

She gently slipped out of his arms, "I wish this hadn't happened Gil," she turned and looked at him sadly, letting all her emotions slip through her eyes. "If you ever need me, I'll be there for you, that's a promise."

"I need you now."

"See you around, Gil."

"Liz, It was just a kiss," He begged, "We can pretend it never happened! Let's go back to how things used to be!"

"Gil," She sighed, "You know that this is about more than one kiss. It's better that we don't see each other, we just keep hurting ourselves."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Sorry." She was out the door before he could say anything.

From the right hand corner of the room the angel watched this exchange. She had grown to love her ward, though she herself wouldn't understand that until much later in the story. At the moment she watched the girl leave impassively. The boy—for she still thought of him as a boy—didn't cry this time. He just stared at the spot where she used to be for a long time. Then he went outside to interrupt his brother's soccer game.

She watched as he found out a few weeks later that the woman he loved had gotten back together with her ex-husband. She watched when he found out they broke up again. He didn't cry then either. Slowly it began to start, until one night she appeared to him in his room.

"Oh," He looked up, uncaringly, "It's you."

"Yes." She walked up to him, and for the first time she understood pity. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think I know what I'm supposed to do." He looked at her, "I thought that I was given a life extension…but it's more like a new life all together. The thing is…I just can't let go of my old life."

"You have to forget it," The angel replied.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"It's already starting," She replied, "You've already forgotten many things." She touched his chest, "You must not forget your heart, that is something you must keep with you through all your lives."

He took her hand, "I didn't forget you. You've been here the whole time."

"Yes," She smiled a bit.

"How much time do I have left?" He said softly.

"Five years."

"I wish it was longer."

"It's alright," she drew away and began to fade, "Every ending is just another beginning."


	4. Chapter 3

**_I probably shouldn't be updating so soon, but I just think with school starting tomorrow i might forget to update later. So here's the final chapter (and epilogue). So anyway, after reading this i would like you to tell me (in the reviews) do you think I should post the sequel that I wrote? It's GermanyxHungary, which I'm sure no one ships, and I don't really think it's as good as this story (though i didn't think this story was that good and people seem to like it). I should probably say something good about it here, but I can't think of anything, so basically If you want to know what happens after this let me know. Okay anyway, enjoy the ending of this story, I'm sure some one will be mad at me for it. _**

Chapter three

Elizaveta stared at her old friend. So it was true, he really had forgotten everything. Germany was the only one who still visited, but he had stopped trying to explain who he was. "So…nice place…" She mumbled. It was still surprising that he'd gotten his own apartment. He just looked at her. It didn't bother him that a stranger was in his house, many people he didn't know would visit him and claim to be old friends.

"Do you…really not remember me?" She looked sad, but then again, everyone seemed sad to him.

"No, sorry." He looked at the angel, she never disappeared these days, at the moment she was playing with the toaster. The strangest things seemed to amuse her. The other girl turned to see what he was looking at and frowned.

"W-well, you and I used to be very good friends…"

"I see."

"Uh huh…" She sighed, "Well, I heard you weren't feeling too well recently."

"I've only got a year left," He replied, "That's probably why."

This startled her, "What makes you say that?"

He shrugged.

"Come on, Gil! Don't say things like that so idly, are you sick or something?"

He just looked at her. Something must have convinced her he was sincere because she looked really scared. He looked away, and back at the angel.

"Hey Gil!" It was that green-eyed girl again.

He blinked.

"Just thought I'd stop by," She seemed cheerful. When he didn't respond she looked around, "I see you haven't corrected your slovenly ways." She laughed and began cleaning. Maybe she was like that blonde guy that always visited—unable to stand the sight of disorganization.

After a while a plate was put in front of him. "Here, I made your favorite!" She grinned.

He just looked at the food.

"Eat it bastard!" She growled threateningly.

He ate it.

"Good boy. Now get up and clean!" She smirked.

"Why?"

"Because! You don't want to live in filth all the time, what if you want to bring a girl here?"

"I don't think I really have time for romance, there's only 11 months left."

"Just do as I say."

She was here again, these visits were becoming a common occurrence. The angel seemed to approve of them though. He liked the girl. She was always smiling or laughing or frowning or sometimes even crying. When she was around, he found he could do some of those things too. He'd been wearing the same expression for so long, it was starting to get old.

Once she asked him if he wanted to go out and do something. He lied for the first time that he could remember. He'd said he didn't want to go, but the truth was that he couldn't go.

"_Stay in the house for the last year," The angel said. She looked as though it were just an arbitrary commandment, but he knew her well enough to know she was concerned. _

"_Alright." _

"_You promise?" _

"_Promise." _

"Oi, moron!" the girl flicked him.

"What is it?" He turned to look at her, frowning as he tried to figure out why she was so familiar with that hairstyle.

"I—"she frowned as he reached over and let her hair down, "What are you doing?"

He didn't respond, and instead he concentrated on her face.

"Could you stop leering at me?"

"You…" He frowned again.

"I…?"

He decided to give up. He looked around and noticed it was dark, "You should stay the night."

She blushed a bit, "Oh…yeah, thanks."

Gilbert Shot up in bed and ran into the living room. She was there, lying on the couch. His running must have woken her up because she slowly sat up. "I-Is something wrong?" She looked up, rubbing her eyes.

"Liz!" He pulled her off the couch and into his arms, holding her tightly.

It took her a moment to understand, "You remembered!"

"Only you," He whispered into her hair, "She told me not to forget my heart…so I couldn't forget you."

"Umm…what?"

He didn't respond he just buried his face in her hair.

"Gil…um…you're crushing me," She gasped out after a minute or so.

He released his grip but only enough to let her breathe, "Liz, don't go…not this time…it's only six months or so…and then I'll be the one leaving you."

He knew she was frowning. "Gil…"

"I love you."

She sighed and gently pulled away enough to look him in the eye, "I'm not going anywhere."

The angel turned away for this next part.

He woke up in the middle of the night. Liz was lying next to him, the covers draped over her figure. Standing by the bed was the angel.

"It's time." She looked so sad.

"I know."

"I'm sorry." She held out her hand.

"At least you don't have to deal with me anymore."

"I wish that wasn't true."

"Aw, come on, what was that you said about beginnings?"

"You've made my job very hard."

"Sorry."

"It's alright, I'm glad."

He took one last look at the girl sleeping next to him, he brushed a lock of hair out of her sleeping face. He turned back to the angel and took her hand. Somehow he knew that this wasn't quite the end.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Roderich heard a knock on the door. She was early. He went opened the door and sighed. She looked very good in black, even though the dress wasn't as revealing as her other ones, she looked lovely. "Are you alright, libeling?" He said when she came in. Her eyes were red.

"Why did that idiot have to be right?" she sniffed.

"I'm sorry."

"You're not."

"You loved him," Roderich said, placing a hand on her head, "And I love you, so, yes, I am."

She hugged him, "I miss him."

"I know."

"He was right about me." She said, referring once again to the horrible things he'd called her before. Whenever she felt particularly guilty she said "he was right about me." Roderich had to try very hard not to agree.

"Nein," He pet her hair, "he wouldn't want you to be sad like this."

"I know."

"Come on…I'll make you some tea."


End file.
